Puyo Puyo Characters at a Sonic Convention
by kirbymanx-huskynator
Summary: Puyo Puyo Characters at a Sonic Convention. As written by someone who never went to a Sonic Convention. Features absolutely zero Sonic Characters!


_**Puyo Puyo Characters at a Sonic Convention**_

A non-specific Sonic the Hedgehog convention is in town. Yay! And anyone who still cared about the poor Blue Punchline was there.

The class' resident know-it-all smartypants, Klug, despite his studious nature, did have a soft spot when it came to some video games. He came dressed as Dr. Eggman. No fat suit and just some clothes that kinda resembled the scientist's garb.

He looked around for neat stuff to buy. Official or not. Nothing caught his eye so fa- "Oomph!" He bumped into what looked to him like an unimpressive Rouge the Bat cosplayer. The suit was down pat. But other than that the fake ears and the blue eye-shadow, it was rather unimpressive. Klug couldn't see her face, the bump made his Eggman glasses fall off.

"Watch where you're going!" She sounded just as haughty as Rouge.

"Me? You also bumped into _me_!"

"Pah, you accuse a lady, like _moi_ of not paying attention to her surroundings? Shame on you!"

That voice sounded way too familiar to Klug. "R-Raffina?!"

"Klug?!"

His glasses straight on his face he could see her face. Raffina dyed her hair white but didn't imitate Rouge's hairstyle.

Klug got all smug like. "Well, well. I didn't think I'd see you here. Who knew the miss martial artist and proper lady Raffina liked Sonic Games."

"Are you saying girls don't play games?"

"Th-That's not my issue here. I know girls can play, even if I didn't it wouldn't be much of a stretch to say they did. I'm specifically talking about you here. So proud of your muscle tone, beauty and, mannerisms. If you put those three traits into a venn diagram along with gaming, the circles would barely overlap."

"Well, sometimes I indulge myself a little."

"I'd say more than a little if you went to the trouble to dress up as Rouge." Klug sarcastically replied.

"I could say the same of you, Egghead. Aren't you glued on your studying? I'd be surprised if you had free to play games." Raffina haughtily replied.

"I play whenever I got the time, thank you."

Because they were in a standstill, they stared deep in each other's flame filled eyes.

"Now, it's clear you two have a lot of tension between each other." The costumed booth clerk next to them next to them.

"Eeee!"  
"Meep!"

They arguers clung onto each other. "Don't scare me like that!"

"My apologies."

"Who're you supposed to be?"

"Are you from an obscure GameGear game or your Avatar in Sonic Forces?"

"None, I am Risukuma. An associate of mine asked if I could stand in for him at his booth today. But enough of my exposition that'll probably won't lead anywhere. I've been watching you two since you ran into each other. We're all Sonic fans here. Try to get along."

…

Both Raffina and Klug snorted.

"What? Something I said?" Risukuma asked confused.

"Hahaha, Sonic fans getting along?"  
"Ohohoho, Oh La-Ti-Da! That's rich."

Risukuma genuinely confused. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Ohohoho, oh, so you don't know?"

"This fandom is notorious for being split in at least three sections."

"Ah. I was not aware. Still, try to find some common ground. I can tell by your vocabulary and muscle tones that you two are opposites in a way. You might find some common ground here."

"And what might that be?" Klug folded his arms, Raffina too. They weren't looking forward to this.

"The games, I saw you look at some of the games behind of me. Perhaps you both were looking at the same one, even if not there's bound to be some you mutually do like." The Squirrel Bear got of his seat to get pick up a game or two. "Was it one these?" Risukuma held Sonic Adventure on the Dreamcast in one paw and in the other claw Sonic Adventure 2: Battle.

"Precisely!"  
"Precisely!"

The two crossed arms pointing the game on the other side. "What! You like SA2 over Sonic Adventure?!" Klug was not amused.

"Oh, La-Ti-Da! You like the trite that is Sonic Adventure over the best Sonic game?" Raffina was amused, she looked down upon her classmate.

"Trite? Do you even the definition of trite? Your game's story is trite! Mine is more sophisticat-"

'Oh, bother, it seems I made it worse.' Risukuma thought to himself. 'Perhaps I should let this play out.'

Raffina flared up. "My Chao Garden is better!"

"That time sink that serves only to distract you from the gameplay. And artificially lengthen it?" Klug felt he had the upper hand now.

"You take that back! You have Big the Cat!"  
"You can't be serious, Raffina? You play that 'trump card' now? I rather have four levels of Big I can skip when I just want to the levels than ten of your awful treasure hunting levels."  
"They are suitable, and they don't tell where every little thing immediately." "How is that a good thing?!" "For when you want to explore the level of course." "The levels in my game are more explorative without having to look for three needles in a skyscraper of a haystack!"  
"Well… My game looks better, and is animated better."

Klug flinched.

"W-Well you g-got me there."  
"I do? I mean, it is only natural, ohohoho."  
"On the animation that is, my game looks better."  
"Excuse me? Have you seen your game? Everyone is so shiny as if everyone is made out of plastic."  
"Don't talk about SADX to my face. I'm talking about the version on Dreamcast! That one has a great atmosphere."  
"You had the Dreamcast version?!"

Raffina smirked. "Ohohoho I pity you, you couldn't skip these cutscenes. And those load times had to be a nightmare."

"That's not a problem playing the levels from the main menu!"

"Hmph. This is getting nowhere. You there!" Raffina pointed at a girl.

"Eh?" The blonde looked around and pointed at herself.

"Yes you, the skirted Sonic cosplayer. Come here."

"Raffina. What are you doing?"

"As much as I like winning an argument against you, I don't have all day. Whatever she says is better, _is_ better. Deal?"

"Hm, while I can debate for hours about this subject. For once I'll willingly comply with your demands."

The Sonic cosplayer went fast over to Mr. and Mrs. Bickersons. "Hmm. You two look familiar. But I can't put finger on it."

Klug and Raffina immediately recognized her exposed face though. One glare to each other told them to not bring it up.

Klug asked the eternal question. "Which one is better SA1 or SA2?"

"Uh… I haven't read any of your essays. So how could I judge them?" The blonde answered.

Klug facepalmed and Raffina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He was referring to which Sonic game is better."

"Sonic game, huh. S. A. The S stands for Sonic-"

"Does she really need to figure out that it stands for **S** onic **A** dventure?" Raffina whispered at a frequency the Sonic girl couldn't hear.

"Do I need to answer that, Bat-Girl? You know her as well as I do."

"Oh easy-peasy, why didn't you just say the full title?" The Sonic cosplayer figured it out.

Raffina glared at Klug.

"What? Saying it over and over is mouthful."

"I like SA2 more."

"Nooo!"

"Oh, La-Ti-Da! It's settled. 2 is better, Klug. Now let's get on with our lives."

"La-Ti-Da? Klug? Raffina?! Oo. I didn't recognize you two, it's me, Amitie!"

"We know." The class rivals said in unison.

"Who knew you guys were into Sonic too?" Amitie squeed.

"Personally, I don't care who knows. I just don't talk about it. Studying is more important."

"Pfht. And that's why you're here dressed as a low budget Eggman? Thank you for agreeing my pick is better, Amitie."

"Yeah SA2 is great, I like how fast you can go before I run into a robot! Though I like SA3 better!"

"Pardon?"  
"Come again?"

"You guys never heard of SA3?"

"No! How come I never heard of the third game? Was it not on GameCube?" "Not so fast, are talking about Heroes or… '06? Those don't count, y'know!" Klug said those titles some degree of disgust one just a smidge more than the other.

"Why not? Don't know what an oh six is. But Heroes really is a good one too, I like it almost as much as Sonic Advance 3."

"The Sonic Advance are good games. Though barely remember ever playing them. But what about SA3." Klug had a realization halfway through that sentence.

"Oh don't you tell me!" Raffina bursted out.

"Hmhmm. Your game didn't win after all." Klug got all smug. "Because Amitie was under the unlikely impression that we were arguing about Sonic Advance. Am I right?"

"Yes Sirree." Amitie smiled Raffina bit her handkerchief.

"So, Amitie… 2 or 1?"

"Excuse me."

"Meep!"  
"Eeee!"

"Oh hiya, Risukuma, didn't see you there."

"Hello Amitie. Can you tell your cuddlebug friends to move to the side."

Klug and Raffina looked at each other. The Bat-Girl pushed the Egghead out of the 'hug' to the floor. "Yowch."

"I told you not to scare me like that, bear!"

"Could you kindly move a little to side? There're some customers wanting some games."

Everyone glanced to their sides to meet eye-to-eye with a modest row of people who have lost their patience. They all took a huuuge step aside.

"Answer us Amitie, Adventure 1 or 2?"

"Iunno."

"Why don't you know?"

"'Cuz I haven't played either game, Raffina."

"What?!"  
"Blasphemy!"

Amitie put her hands out. "Sorry, I never had those."

"Seems we're back to square one." Klug had a chance of winning now.

Raffina pointed at Risukuma. "You squirrel(?) thing." The rich girl addressed the weirdo mixing his coffee with a potion.

"Yes?"

"Sonic Adventure 1 or 2?"

"Hmm. That's a good question." The science Squirrel Bear rubbed his chin thinking about it.

…

…

Risukuma took a sip from his beaker. Enjoying its taste.

…

…

Raffina tapped her foot. "I'm getting impatient. Answer us!"

"Just a moment. I rented them more than a decade ago and haven't looked back since. I barely remember anything from them."

"Then what of what use are you then?!" The lady clenched her fists.

"My sentence exactly, Raffina!" And Klug on backup vocals.

"I don't play many Video Games. I love Sonic Colors to pieces if that helps."

"NO, IT DOESN'T!"  
"NO, IT DOESN'T!"

The conflicting stereo set yelled.

"Guys?" Amitie got their attention. I see Arle, maybe she can help you. "Hey, Arle! Over here."

Arle, wearing nothing special for this event, turned her head. "Amitie!"

"Guguguu!" The inseparable duo of Arle and her yellow rabbity thing Carbuncle greeted their friend.

"Nice costume. I didn't know you liked you liked Sonic."

"Hee hee~ I like all of his games I played."

"Adventure 1 or 2?" Klug cut right to the chase.

"Huh? Oh, Klug. And Raffina. Long time no see."

Amitie chuckled at the line.

"But I'm afraid to say I haven't played much after the Mega Drive, and the way Sonic keeps talking about the reception of his games as of late don't make me wanna play them."

"Guuuu…"

"Wowzers! You know Sonic, Arle?" Amitie gasped. Everyone else in this conversation raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you guys didn't know?"

"Nope."  
"This is news to me."  
"No, I didn't."

"'Kay lemme fill you in. If SEGA is a big family we as a franchise are like the adopted daughter that gets along fine but aren't really that close with the favorite child. Carby and I are the reps."

Klug and Raffina got jealous.

"Wowie. Is Sonic as cool as he is in his games?"

"Pretty much, his only worries seem to be people in trouble and his games not doing well. He likes to stretch his legs in new locations."

"So that's why the games nostalgically pander with their levels? 'To stretch his legs in new locations'?" Klug sarcastically asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, Klug. He's a figurehead, not in charge. If figureheads were in charge I'd be nice and invite Harpy, Kikimora, Akuma, Minotauros and some more back."

Klug did not appreciate his intelligence being insulted.

"So you're no help either!" Raffina got this conversation back on track before the Eggman could rant. He didn't like that either.

"Yeah, But Sonic 2 is my favorite if it makes you feel better."

"Gugu Gugu gu Guu Guu Guguu!" Carby bounced up and down.

Arle smiled and giggled infectiously as she picked her companion up. "Heehee. Are Carby's favorites a Mean Bean Machine and Spinball."

Raffina gave a quick snort. "Phfffwahahohohohoh!"

"What's so funny?"

"ohohoh, Oh La-Ti-Da, please forgive my unladylike behaviour. But does your pet really like Spinball the most?" She said like it's wrong to like it.

"Gugugugu!"

"You betcha! You should so him play, He's beaten Spinball 3 times in a row now without dying even once."

"Gu-gu ~"

*The noise Amitie calls whistling* Amitie got to Carbuncle's height in Arle's arms. "You're good Carbuncle. I could never get out of Toxic Caves. Can you teach me?"

"Guguguu, guguu, guguguguguguuugu. GU!" The yellow thing cheered.

"Uuuuuuh…"

"He said yes, Amitie." Arle translated. Amitie cheered.

Growing more annoyed and impatient Klug saw another familiar face wearing nothing special writing on a notepad. "Lidelle!"

"Eeee!" The wind imp jumped a little, losing the notepad from her sleeved grip. Clumsily trying to catch it. She clasped it close to her chest. "Wh-Who said that?"

"Me! Get over here!"

"A-Alright." She recognized everyone and said their hello.

SA1 or SA2?

"Sorry, I don't play many video games, I watch a bunch of Let's Plays. The only Sonic game I had was Gems Collection."

"You can't be serious!"

"Waaah! I am, Mister Klug!" Lidelle dropped her notepad.

"At least tell you love the inferior port with the inferior OST?"

"You mean the one the pretty songs? That's my favorite. I've beaten it several times as Amy." She practically swooned thinking about it.

"How could you like Sonic R?!"  
"How disgraceful!"

"I'm sorry, I don't like to play many video games. They're too difficult for me."

"Guys! Lidelle can like what she wants." Amitie looked up from whatever Arle's holding, scolding Raffina and Klug to shut them up. They looked around for someone else to bother.

"Thank you, Miss Ammy. You're too kind." Looking at her face and Arle's, they were kinda looking red reading something. "Um… Miss Nadja. What're you reading?"

"Huh?" Arle looked up, looking flustered. "Oh. Dunno. Something Carby found."

"Gu-guuuuuu!"

"You're probably not old enough to read, though."

"You said it, Arle." Amitie was just as flustered. "I'm not old enough to read this Shad/Sil-"

"Hiiiiieeee!" Lidelle swiped back what may-or-not-be-hers-who-knows-to-who-that-notepad-belongs-to-for-all-we-know-it's-Schezo's. "It's not nice to steal things, Miss Carbuncle."

"Guuuuu…"

"I'll go look for the owner later." The shy girl held onto it tightly.

The A duo plus Carbuncle glanced at each other. "We won't tell." Arle winked. Her rabbit-eared bud nodded.

Lidelle hid herself behind her sleeve from embarrassment.

"It's reeeaaally good. There were some nice character moments hidden within it."

Arle looked at Amitie like she just told her she was a Hohow Bird.

"I-I-I'll tell the author… Can I join you later, Miss Ammy and Miss Nadja?"

"You don't even have to ask, Liddy."

"Why not?" Arle shrugged friendly-like.

"Gugugu. Gu gu gugugu."

Lidelle left for whatever.

"Look Knuckles!" Someone behind them whisper yelled in a Shadow impersonation. "That blue hedgehog again, of all places." She tried to hold back the laughter.

"Oh no. " The mystery boy imitated Knuckleheads' emotions quite well.

"Ringo! Maguro! Oh I mean- *Throat clearing* I found you, faker!" Amitie did a terrible impression with some passion.

"Faker? *Shrug* I think yoooouuu're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yoouuurself to me…HA! Yoouu're not even good enough to be my fak-"

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Amitie, Ringo and Maguro had a giggle fit. "That was great."

"I love overacting."

"Man, you two are great. " They said their hellos to Risukuma too.

"I don't follow. Is this something Sonic and Shadow said once?" Arle asked.

"Gu?"

"Well duh." Ringo replied. "It's the most quotable line in SA2."

"I second that. "

"Thirded!" Amitie budged in.

"I vaguely remember it. So fourthed." Risukuma gave his two cents.

"I know it too. Sonic quotes it all the time behind the scenes to tick off Shadow."

"You know Sonic, Arle? Niice. " Maguro grinned.

"You know Shadow? Ohmigosh." Ringo fangirled a bit. "What's he like? Is he as grumpy as he seems?"

"Well, I don't know him personally. But the real Shadow nicer than you'd think, helps everyone. He helped me find Carby when he decided to run off again."

"Guuu…"

"I know you're sorry." Arle snuggled.

"Huh, didn't expect that. I'll keep that in mind if I ever need help."

"Eh… Don't do that…"

"Hm? Why not Arle?"

"H-He has to offer you help. Or else…" Arle and Carbuncle rubbed the back of the former's head.

Ringo squinted her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Or else what?"  
"He won't help."  
"Ah, don't know what I expected. Kinda disappointing."  
"And please don't make fun of him to his face. He does not discriminate his targets."  
"Aaaw."

"We better put a zip on it, Ringo. And hope we don't meet him. "

"But making fun of him is the best part..."

*Meanwhile…*

Klug and Raffina were still looking for someone for their problem so they can rub it in each other's face. Well, this guy in a full body on model Chao suit bumped into Raffina will do. As an apology, she _demanded_ the Chao man to answer their question.

"And why, pray tell, should the cutest Chao around here be probed?"

"Come again? The con drowned it out."

"I-I'd repeat for you Raffina. But I'd prefer not to sound like a creepy weirdo."

"Darn it all! I did it again! What do you want from me?"

SA1 or SA2?

"I love exploring Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles all over. I prefer my games to blocky. All those curves in 3d games distract me."

"Sorry, I didn't catch you again." The lady put her hand to the side of the ear. Klug didn't feel comfortable repeating.

The Chao caught on too. He decided to just answer them. "One or two you asked? I could not simply cannot choose between my lovely cutie patooties. Come to papa's leg, little Chao. Ooohoohoohoohooooo~" He was lost in his own world.

"WH-WH-WHAAAAT ON YOUR LAP!?"

"Shh! Not so loud Klug, I'm trying to figure out what he said."

*Back at the A trio & co.*

" Can't stop us 'cause together we are strong ~" Ringo sung about as well as she usually did.

"It's an improvement. "  
"It helped you sang something good for once."  
"Gugug gu gugugu gugu."

Maguro, Arle and Carbuncle grinned in a friendly jest.

"C'mon, guys. I killed it out there. Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaiii!" Ringo yelped, putting her hands in the air. Something thin and cylindrical pressed against her spine.

"Like you're killing Shadow's dignity?"

Ringo recognized that voice. "Feli! Nice to see you! I-I think? What're you doin' here?"

"Getting some merch." The goth in the other Shadow costume did not seem happy to see some familiar faces here.

Feli poked Ringo's spine again. "Yeeee!"

"I've been listening for a while now. Shadow is a complex and deep and interesting character with great motives."

"O-O-Of course he-he is… Please don't shoot me! I got so much to live foooooooowwwwwrr!"

"Um… Ringo?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes? Arle?"

"It's one her sticks."

"With paper guns taped to them. "

"Oh." Ringo felt silly. Guns weren't allowed in here anyway. "And take it back again, Shadow was at his best SA2 and Heroes when he didn't mope!"

"Sonic Heroes is an abomination and a bad omen. Hehehe. You've just cursed yourself~~" Feli pulled her scary face.

"Now Feli, Ringo can like what she wants."

"Well, she chose the wrong thing. Now for your fortune!" Feli laughed sinisterly. Ringo thought her life was over.

"Hello, Ladies, Gentleman, Bear, Carbuncle and Feli."

"Lemres!"

"Lemres was it? "

"Long time no see."

"L-Lemres! I-I d-didn't expect you here." On every other time, this would sound insincere, but Feli sounded genuinely surprised. Lemres also wore nothing special.

"Same here. Gumball Sonic Ice-Cream anyone?" Lemres jiggled his cool box of lazy-eyed goods.

* * *

"Sig!"

"Klug, Waffina? What's up?"

"Sonic Adventure 1."

"Or Two. We're nearly at our boiling point."

"I can stand this banshee for much longer."

"Um… I don't think I've seen those episodes… I stop watching during Sonic Underground."

Muscles were tensed.

* * *

The big _A_ group minus Risukuma decided to walk all over the con together. And they happened to stumble across all the Sonic arcade games. All of them that mattered anyway. And even that's debatable. There was a modest line for Sonic the Fighters though. A prize to the one who could defeat the champ. Arle wanted to give it a shot, she liked Fighting Vipers and tournament fighters in general. She said she'd meet up with them again.

"Hello again, Miss Nadja and Miss Carbuncle." Lidelle joined in from.

"Lidelle. You wanna play too?"

"Uh Huh. I like this one. It's really funny. I'm not good at Video games but I think I'm good at this one."

"Like, how good?"

"Um… I think I can shave off half of his bar." Lidelle said both modestly and confidently.

"Really aiming high, huh?"

"Gu…"

"I'm going for at least the third round."

"Gugu gu!"

As the two challengers got closer to the front. The tall cosplaying champ had a reaction towards them. This could only bode well.

Later, at the front of the line. "So… You've come!" A muffly booming voice came out of that impressive Dark Gaia costume.

Arle knew instantly who it was. "Oh no… It's you…"

His height should've tipped her off.

"Oh yes, It's me! Have you come to best me at Sonic the Fighters, my sweet, sweet Arly?"  
"It depends, I never played this before. And what's the prize?"  
"One of two of my favorite games in mint condition. A Japanese copy of Sonic CD or Knuckles' Chaotix."  
"I'll just play."  
"Y-You don't want these prizes?"  
"No, I just want to play!"  
"May I ask why?"  
"I don't have SEGA MEGA CD or a 32X."  
"Then I'll provide you with one. Consider it a present from your fiancé~"  
"I'm not even that big into Sonic."  
*Princely gasp* "Arly! I didn't- But that- No matter, it's better to learn our different tastes. I'll learn to accept it. You may have my hand instead."

The champ reached out his arm. Arle slapped it away. "I haven't won yet! And I just wanna play! No prize!"

One uninteresting match of Knuckles vs Espio.

"Arly, with all due respect, I played deliberately terrible. How did you lose that!?"

"I dunno. I'm going back to Amitie and the rest. I'd say it was fun, but that game wasn't. Later, Satan. Bye, Lidelle."

"Gu gu gu~"

The horned two waved bye.

"Please don't hold back, Big brother."

"Shush!" The Perfect Dark Prince whispered softly. "I told you Lidelle, not in public. Everywhere else is fine."

Knuckles vs Amy.

* * *

"We need an answer!" Klug shouted.

"Eh, you guys still on that?" Amitie asked.

"We've missed too much time to justify it." Replied Raffina.

"Justify what?" Lemres asked.

"Lemres! I didn't see you there."

Klug said in fear, 'cuz Feli is staring intensely from behind Smarty's idol. And now Klug's behind Raffina. Wonder why.

Raffina spoke up. "I need to someone to agree with me that Sonic Adventure 2 is better."

"You mean whether one or two is better?" Klug reacted.

"Hm… I'm afraid I can't help you there. I indulge myself in Sonic Heroes every once in a while but that's a far my Sonic experience goes."

"You like Sonic Heroes!?" Klug, Feli and Raffina exclaimed, the former two with confusion, all three with different degrees of disgust.

"You bet. I like it despite its imperfections. And hoo boy, there are a lot." He scratched his head with his wand.

"A-As do I. It's surprisingly enjoyable finding the exploits that make the game bearable to- I mean fun to play."

"What he said, I like it a lot too." Klug and Feli lied. The latter tugged and Lemres' pants.

No one except maybe Lemres and definitely Amitie bought it.

Raffina pointed to Feli. "Tell. SA2 or SA1?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog. But it's thanks to Adventure 2 I got that so I could get that one."

The rich girl smiled ear-to-ear at her victory. "OH! LA! TI! DA! Finally! Thank you! Here's a small bag of Credits."

Feli reached out to grab it with her mouth gaping open.

"That I'm not going to give to you, but thanks anyway."

Feli chuckled sinisterly.

"What now?" Raffina was not amused. Feli made Klug hide behind her again. Ringo behind Maguro. And Amitie covered her eyes.

"I can see it. There are more who are dying to be asked! And it favors you even more, Moneybags." She winked at Klug. The only time she will ever wink at Klug.

It gave Klug hope that the goth wanted to help him to spite Raffina. But both of them had to shower for winking and be winked at.

"Oh, La-Ti-Da!" The pink-haired-dyed-white maiden giggled. "Very well. You two!" Ringo and Maguro looked behind them.

"Us? "

"No, the one the smells like apples, and the other of tuna."

"So. Us… I'll go first."

"Aw, Ringo. "

"Shush, you'll get your turn. I like Generations."

"That wasn't the question!"

"Sorry. Got into Sonic recently. I haven't borrowed the Sonic Adventures yet from Maguro. Though I've heard they aren't as good…" Ringo pulled a not-sure-face.

"You take that back!"  
"You take that back!"

"Not until I've played them for myself!"

"But you've quoted them." Feli pointed out.

"Ever heard of the internet?" Ringo retorted.

"You might have to play them twice. I didn't like Colors, Lost World and Forces until my second time. "

"That's not very encouraging, Maguro…"

"I know. "

"You're no help. What's your opinion, stylish boy?"

"Aw. Thanks for compliment, Raffina. You look great yourself. But why pick? I can squeeze enough fun out of almost all of them. Dare I even say '06? But if I had to pick~ Generations, Colors, Mania, 3&K, and All- s Racing: Transformed. I'm also really good at Sonic Riders. Oh, and how could I forget about Knuckles the Echidna 3 in Knuckles & Knuckles & Knuckles. "

"& Knuckles & Knuckles & Knuckles." Ringo happily joined in.

"& Knuckles & Knuckles & Knuckles." Amitie also joined in giggling, as did Lemres. They all did once they're done.

"Tee hee. I-I don't get it." Amitie voiced in 180.

"Neither do I." Lemres expressed.

"Is it too much to ask for a straight answer? Is this a test of my patience?" There's only so many ways of saying that _ is annoyed. Klug is boiling.

Maguro complied. "I used to love them, but they've shown their age… I remember unironically liking SA1 more if it helps. " He shrugged.

"Yes. A tie!"

"Unbelievable! I thought you said it was in my favor you little dwarf." The sore bat-eared loser gritted.

"Calling me things like things like that ensures that SA1'll win." It wasn't a satisfying answer.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a green-haired horned humanoid. Raffina immediately asked the question.

"But you already asked me." Lidelle, who was holding a copy Knuckles' Chaotix, replied.

"Not you. The one behind you." She means the Dark Prince unhooded.

"I like both equally."

"Don't give us a cop-out."

"So?"

"Heheheheh. Don't you wanna hear _my_ opinion?" A sinister voice joined them.

"Arle?" Amitie questioned.

"Why? You already-"

"Hold on, Raffina. There's something off abou-"

"No duh, Klug!" Ringo feared it a little bit. "It's…"

"Get out of my dearest Arly, _Ecolo!_ Or prepare to face my wrath."

"Haha! What's up _nerds_?" Ecolo didn't play Dark Arle seriously at all this time. It's just him speaking out of her mouth and his body language. Almost made Arle unrecognizable. "And that's a nice proposal ya got there, Pops. But, eeeeeeh, I'll think I'll stay in her until I'm bored." He rubbed the air above Arle's yellow buddy's head. "Don't worry, Carby." Ecolo smiled.

"Gugugu!~" It was enjoyed.

SA1 or SA2?

"Wow, you guys seriously, unironically like his games don'cha?" The dimensional traveler half baffled, half amused.

"Get real. Yeah!"  
"Without a doubt."  
"Haven't played enough."  
"Ditto."  
"Yup. "

"PhhhffffffffffffwaHAHAHAHAHA! No offence to you, Ringo. Okay, maybe to you too. Man, you guys have low taste- Hold it… is this a dimension where Sonic is consistently good?"

No one could agree and started to argue.

"Ahahahaha! Boy, this is fun." He started to eat some popcorn.

Lidelle walked up to the possessed sorceress.

"Um… Miss… Ecolo?"  
"What is it squirt?"  
"You don't seem to like Sonic."  
"You're right."  
"Why are you here, then?"  
"I'm just here for Crush 40. They're always good. Unlike the franchise they're attached to."

And with that, the arguing stopped. "What did you just say?"

"Beat her up!"

"Don't harm Arly, exorcize her first! THEN, we can beat him up!"

"Wait! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _ **Notes:**_

I wasn't trying to strawman groups of people. I have nothing against all types of Sonic fans besides those who complain about the games they haven't played. Okay, I hate them when I have headache, am annoyed or sick. But none are exempt when I'm like that.

SA1 or SA2? I don't care enough. Maguro basically lists the games I like the most. Except Riders and 3&K (Only beaten the game with as standalone 3 so far).

I actually believe Amitie likes Sonic Advance 2 more than 3. But I needed a joke. Same with Feli.

Random thought I had. I thought up some squabbling between Klug and Raffina and suddenly SA1 vs SA2

: Read on Archive of Our Own to see Maguro's star power.

Original title: Puyo Puyo Characters Squabble About Their Favorite Sonic Games

Cut scene: Rulue: Sonic Jam 6. I did not like it. It's clearly a Mario Rip-off.

Writing this was exhausting and not very fun. I had less material to work with than I thought. So hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
